A chance to make it
by Theshyonewhoonlytalkstohimself
Summary: "Get your ass onto the field right this moment and show them the Anna Summerfield I know who can score 100 goals without breaking a sweat, got that?" And from this moment Anna knew that this woman in front of her was something special. Elsanna(non-incest) Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys this is my first fanfiction..and mean like EVER! So feedback would be so helpful**

 **So yeah this is my story and please forget review/give feedback  
**

 **and yeah i don't own frozen or any of it's characters**

* * *

"Beep beep"

"Ughhh"was all that came out from the redheads mouth. _Waking up this early should be illegal...how do people do this?_

Anna looks to her right and sees the alarm clock on her night dresser which was making that abhorrent noise.

 _Why did I let Kristoff talk me into this horrible idea of joining the highschool soccer team?_

Anna was hesitant at first at the idea of actually trying out for the team but after some coaxing from her best friend Kristoff she decided to give it a shot _well and also have Kristoff stop nagging me about it might have been a major factor in me trying out..._

 _Well it's not like I'm going to make it anyway so might as well get it over with.._ But what Anna didn't take into consideration was that she could actually make into the team and by the face she was making when looking at the team sheet, she clearly hadn't

"Holy shit Anna we made it into the team!" Kristoff delighted with the outcome went to high five Anna

"What! How...huh?" Ignoring Kristoff's hand to examine the paper in front of her further hoping that somehow she had misread her name being on the list

Kristoff lowered his hand with a slightly dejected look on his face. "Cmon Anna banana, I thought you wanted to be in the team?"

Turning to her right to face Kristoff after a thorough examination of the paper and coming to realization that she hadn't misread the paper at all "You know how much I hate that name and plus I didn't actually think I would make it in, I only did it so you could get off my back about trying out"

"Oh cmon Anna banana it won't be that bad, plus imagine all the cred we'll get"

Anna now had a face of confusion, "cred?"

Kristoff now brought his arm up to scratch the back of his neck as he looked unsure of himself "you know this is like our last year of highschool so it would be awesome to make the most of it and make a name for ourselves" Kristoff said sheepishly

Anna could see the unsureness in his best friend and decided to take pity on him _it's not like the idea of making name of ourselves doesn't sound bad..._ "fine let's earn some 'cred'" Anna said with air quotation marks

Kristoff deciding to ignore the jab "awesome I knew you would come through Anna, just you wait we're going to be the talk of the soccer team!"

"Sure whatever you say big guy" Anna said with a smirk

That conversation was a week ago. _Uhh stupid Kristoff and his stupid ideas, like seriously does he really expect me to leave this comfy bed this early?_ Anna thought as she turned back to the clock to see the time which read 4:25

With a look of panic on her face, Anna threw her cover's of to the side of the bed and rushed to her wardrobe

 _Holy shit Kristoff said he would pick me up by 4:30!_ she quickly changed into appropriate sports clothing which just comprised of a tee with the character Zelda imprinted in the front and a pair of board shorts. _Note to self buy new sports clothing or whatever they're called_

She rushed out of her room after she grabbed her phone and bag and downstairs to the front door. As she opened the door she saw Kristoff's ancient Toyota park by the curb in front of her house

"Wow wow feisty pants, why you all tired and sweating already? We haven't even started to train yet and yet you're already sweating by the thought of it aren't you?" Kristoff teased as Anna got into the car by the passenger seat

Anna glared at kristoff while trying wipe the sweat of her forehead with her forearms "just shut up and drive Kristoff"

* * *

after parking, Anna and Kristoff entered into the highschool and went straight to the gym where the coach will be holding the first training session before school started

"why do we have to have training before school? I'm going to be all sweaty and stinky during the school day" Anna complained while showing disguisted face

"Anna stop whining, they have showers in the Locker rooms for a reason you know" Kristoff retorted

"yeah but you know how I feel insecure..."

Kristoff's face softened at the vulnerable look Anna had on her face "ok how about I take you to my house right after practice as its closer and you can have shower there and we'll come back to school hmm?"

Anna's face brightened up at this idea "thanks kristoff"

as the two friends continued to walk through the school to the gym, Kristoff stopped and said "oh shoot I left my water bottle in my locker, just wait here while I go get it"

"we passed your locker 5 minutes ago, we're going to be late if you go"

Kristoff pondered about this for a moment "ok you just go I'll meet you there"

"just use my bottle Kristoff"

"you're going to complain that I drunk all your water"

Anna knew what what Kristoff said was true "uhh fine just hurry, you don't want to be late to your first practice"

"gotcha Anna banana" and then Kristoff turned around and jogged downed the hall

"I told you not call me that!" Kristoff just threw a smirk back over his shoulder and continued jogging

"doofas" Anna muttered, with a sigh and turned around and continued walking to the gym

As Anna rounded a corner she collided with something and was about brace herself for a fall until she felt two arms circle around her which held her up

 _ouch_

Anna looked up to the person who was holding her up and her breath was taken away

 _oh my god you're beautiful_

the person who was holding Anna up was beautiful woman who had platinum blonde hair and eyes so blue that it looked like ice

"are you okay?" said the blonde goddess with worry etched onto her face

 _even her voice is amazing_

"uhh yeah huh... why wouldn't I be I've got an beautiful woman holding me right now" as Anna just realized what she said she backed out of the blondes arms with full blown blush on her face _dammit don't i have any sort of filter from my brain to my mouth?_

"oh my god I did not mean to say that..wait I'm not saying you're not beautiful infact you're beautfuller..wait no you're not fuller..uhhh I'm not calling you fat you're actually thin but not to thin cause you've got curves and not bad curves but good one-" Anna stopped her rambling when she heard a giggle coming from the blonde

"thank you" the blonde smiled and Anna's face just reddened more

 _uhh right now my face might match my hair at how much I'm blushing_

"uhhm no problem eh heh" Anna sputtered out

 _really all you can say is "no problem" how more antisocial can you be?_

"what are you doing here so early at school?" Anna was taken out of her stupor when the woman asked the question

"uhm yeah wait..I'm here for the ahh the soccer team training..uhh yeah exactly that..soccer team heh..." _seriously Anna can you sound any more dyslexic?_

"well then I won't stand in the way of you getting to practice, wouldn't want you to get Into trouble" the blonde said with a smirk

"uhh yeah thank you for saving me back there uhhh..yeah and bye" and Anna decided to run to the gym to save herself from any more embarrassment

 _Man Anna you just made yourself a fool in front the most beautiful woman you've ever seen.  
_

* * *

Anna opened up the gym doors and had everyone in the room turn around to her. Anna blushed an meeked out a "sorry" before seeing Kristoff waving his hand over to her

Anna quickly went over to Kristoff and sat down. "what took you so long? you're lucky that the coach for your team is also late"

Anna blushed "I just had an...accident"

the doors to the gym opened and everyone in the room looked at the person who was coming in including Anna and Kristoff when Anna realized it was the same girl who she bumped into into hallway just moments ago

 _oh my god if she's on the soccer team also I won't be able to survive_

"Hello guys I'm sorry I was late, my name is Elsa Vintre and I'm going to be the new head coach of the girls soccer team"

* * *

 **So yeah this is first story and i'm hoping it's ok**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys here's the second chapter**

 **Don't forget to review**

 **And obviously I don't own Frozen Or the characters**

* * *

Anna..Anna!" Kristoff said while waving his hands in front of Anna "are you even listening to me?"

This managed to break Anna out of her daydream "im sorry what were you saying?"

Kristoff sighed " I said aren't you going to go to the other side of the gym where your team and coach are?" Kristoff looked at Anna and could clearly see something was bothering her "are you ok Anna? You can quit the team if it bothers you that much"

"What!? No!" Anna shrieked out and blushed at the fact that her sudden outburst had everyone looking at her "look Kristoff... You were right that this could be good for us and plus this is the only wqy i can lose all that chocolate fat" Anna grabbed her stomach to emphasize her point

"Ok then" Kristoff didn't really believe Anna and still could see that something was bothering her "if you want to still lose that fat you better get your ass to where your team is" Kristoff said pointing to where the girls were

"Right" Anna got up an went to to the other side of the gym to join up with the other girls

"Ok girls, for our first couple training sessions we're going to focus on our stamina so first rule of business for every training session is 4 laps around the Court then come back so we can do our stretches, ok?" Elsa said while looking at her stopwatch "also I'll be timing, so if you don't do all the laps under 10 minutes you'll be doing more laps after training, got that?"

Anna was stupefied for a moment _four laps!? And I have to do them under 10 minutes also...ahh this training session is going to be the death of me_

* * *

"Ok girls well done, also a reminder that this training session was for me to see where everyone is so don't get your hopes up that all the training sessions will be easy as this" All the girls in the gym groaned

Anna collapsed to the floor the moment when Elsa said training was over _OH MY GOD! I think I'm going to die, I cannot and will not run for the rest of my life_. While she was musing over her death, Anna saw a figure loom over her

"Looks like I wasn't able to save you from hitting the floor this time I guess" Elsa said while smirking

 _Oh my god her smirk is so sex- wait no Anna she's your coach you can't be thinking like this_ Anna looked at Elsa and could still see she was smirking down at her

 _Ahh she's going to be the death of me_

" I didn't get to catch your name before" Elsa inquired while stretching out an arm for Anna to use to get up

"Uhh its A-Anna and I would to stay on the ground if its with y-you" Anna said sheepishly. _My legs are in so much pain...I don't think I'll be able to stand again. It looks like I have to make peace with the fact I'm going to have to live in this spot_

"Look" Elsa brought her arm back to her side "I came over here cause I could see that through the whole training session you were struggling so I was wondering if you would like to have one on one training sessions with me?"

 _One on one hmm yeah I like the sound of tha-_

"so?"

Anna blushed at the look Elsa was giving her which was a mix between a look of amusement and a slight smirk _. I'm so lucky that she can't read minds.._ "uhh yeah..t-that s-sounds awesome"

"Great" Elsa said gleefully "meet me tomorrow here right after school" and with that Elsa walked off to the change rooms

As Elsa was walking to the change rooms Anna was able catch one last glance of her. _Man her ass is heavenl-_

"hey Anna" Kristoff ran up to Anna "he- wait what are you doing on the floor?"

"Just help me up you big goof"

* * *

 **sorry guys for the short chapter, the next one will be a lot longer I promise**

 **And please review as this is my first fanfiction ever and all the advice will be helpful. Thanks😀**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the third chapter and also leave reviews please**

 **Obviously I don't own frozen or any of its characters**

* * *

"so you like her?"

After training, Kristoff and Anna were making their way back to Kristoff's car but during this short time period, Anna decided to tell Kristoff why she had been so nervous and skittish during training so she explained what had conspired between the coach and her before and after training

Anna opened the passenger door to the car and threw her bag in before looking over the car to see Kristoff staring at her intently "what? No Kristoff" Anna said with an exasperated sigh

"well the way you were just talking about her just then tells a different story" Kristoff went around to the back of the car to place his belongings in the trunk "and also don't throw your shit in my car"

Anna feigned shock at what Kristoff just said to her "did you just call my belongings shit Mr Bjorgman? I have you know that my 'shit' costs more than your junk which you call your car"

Kristoff rolled his eyes at Anna's immature display "har har so funny" kristoffs face turned to one in of a mischievous one "and by the way I'm pretty sure the owner of this 'junk' will leave you behind if you don't say sorry"

Anna gasped and held a hand to her chest "you wouldn't"

Kristoff just smirked

Anna let out a exasperated sigh "fine I'm sorry, now can we go before I actually die from the smell of my own sweat?"

"Sure thing Anna banana" Kristoff said as he loaded himself into the car

* * *

"So you like her?"

When Anna and Kristoff arrived at his house, Anna decided to have a shower while Kristoff went to the kitchen to fix something up so they can eat

Anna grunted "how many times do I have to tell you Kristoff? I don't like her" Anna said as she ate the scrambled eggs that Kristoff made "and plus this sucks, you're mum makes it way better"

Kristoff leaned onto the counter with his elbow "well I didn't want to wake my mum and dad up yet and plus my cooking ain't that bad short stuff" Kristoff went back into the kitchen in search of a drink "hey Anna you want anything drink?"

Anna looked across the counter and into kitchen where she saw Kristoff rummaging through the fridge "yes it is and do you have any Gatorade left?"

Kristoff came back around the counter and sat next to Anna and also handed her drink "Im not trying to annoy you but the way you were talking about her seemed like you were...you know?"

Anna took a massive gulp of her drink. _Ahh Gatorade... What would I do without you?_ "look Kristoff I might be attracted to her but that's it, its just an silly attraction that will go away" Anna swiveled her stool the left to face Kristoff "plus if I ever did like her she would never return the feelings so I'll just end up getting hurt anyway"

"what makes you so you sure she wouldn't?" Kristoff said with a questioning gaze

"Cause you doofas, she's our coach" Anna said incredulously. _Sometimes I think he has nothing between his ears._

"Oh right" Kristoff said sheepishly "that fact went straight over my head to be honest"

Ann just smiled at the humility of his friend _he may be a big goof but he's my goof_ "C'mon big guy, we're going to be late to school"

* * *

The rest of the day was a bore for Anna as she usually didn't listen during her classes _I can see why I'm failing...but these classes are just so boring._ And the worst class for Anna was geography which was the class she was currently in. _I swear I'm going to stab myself if Mr Weselton keeps talking, his voice is so annoying._ Mr Weselton (or as Anna refers him as Mr Weaseltown) and Anna have a history as Anna would always play pranks on him like shooting spitballs at him while he's not looking or just stealing his toupee and hiding it. _does he actually fool anyone by thinking that it's his actual hair?_

"Anna!"

"uhh yes Mr Weaseltow- uhhh.. I mean Mr Weselton?"

Mr Weselton was glaring at her "would you like to inform the class of how many types of maps there are?"

"Uhhh 6?"

Mr Weseltown pushed his glasses back up his long pointy nose while glaring at Anna "I'd suggest you listen in my class, you might learn something"

"i would listen if you're voice wasn't so whiny" the few students who heard Anna's mutterings giggled

"What was that?"

"Uhm nothing Mr Weselton" this seemed to appease him as he turned back around and started to write nonsense on the board which frankly Anna could care less about

 _Man this is going to be a long day.._

* * *

"So how was your day fiesty pants?"

Anna turns around from her locker and shrieks in surprise "Holy shit Kristoff! What did I tell you about sneaking up on me like that"

"Aww c'mon, it's just so easy to scare you that it should be illegal" Kristoff teased "Anyway are you ready to go yet?

"Yeah just give me a sec" Anna turns back around and proceeds to stuff textbooks and workbooks into her bag. _OMG my bag is way to heavy...maybe I should just ask kristoff to carry it.._ "Hey Kristoff will you be a doll and carry my bag back to your car?" Anna says absentmindedly as she's still rummaging through her locker

"Shit"

"What?" Kristoff goes to lean on a locker next to Anna "Are you missing something?"

"Yeah I think I left my geography textbook back at class.." Anna ponders for a moment if she should go back and get it. _If I do go get it there might be a chance I'll be face to face with Mr Weselton and nobody wants that..._ Anna decides to take her chances and hoping she doesn't cross passes with that awful teacher "uhh shit, Kristoff sorry but I have to go back and get my textbook... Could you ahh like wait for me please?"

Kristoff pushes himself of the locker "fine I'll wait at the car just don't be too long" Kristoff grumbles "Oh and by the way if you take longer than 10 minutes Im leaving your ass"

"you wouldn't" Anna asks incredulously

"You wanna test me?" Kristoff challenges

"uhh fine I'll be quick" Anna turns to run of but stops momentarily "Oh and by the way its not a car its a piece of junk" and before Kristoff could reply, Anna is already running off. _Ahh I'm like the comeback master. but seriously that car is a piece of junk, the fricking air conditioner doesn't work_

As Anna was running a classroom door opened up and smacked her Right in the face

 _Owww... My fucking nose is broken...omg omg omg I can't live with a broken nose what am I going to do, oh nooo-_

"Oh my god are you okay" said the blonde goddess who was standing in front of her with a face of shock

 _Yep this is officially the worst day ever_

Elsa kneels in front of Anna and decides to inspect Anna's bleeding nose "hmm your nose isn't broken" _thank god_ " but we should take you to the nurse as it is bleeding profusely " Elsa said with worry etched into her voice

"heh its fine, I fine. See look" Anna let go of her nose to show she's fine but more blood just came "okay I might not be fine but my Friend is waiting for me so I have too.."

"No" Elsa interjects "tell your friend I'll drive you home"

"Bu-"

"Anna no, I can't let a student go home injured by me without any medical attention" Elsa said with a commanding voice

 _Oh shit I am so turned on right now..._

"Okay?"

Anna sighed and took out her phone and typed out a message to Kristoff

" _Hey kristoff I won't to be able to make it so just go with out me and don't worry I've already got transport for myself sorted already"_

Anna shoved her phone back into her pocket and looked back to Elsa who now had a face of worry as she tried to inspect Anna's nose "ok then let's go"

* * *

 **So I hoped you guys liked this chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**So hiiiiiii!**

 **Guys don't forget to review and**

 **Also I don't own anything**

* * *

"So how does it feel?"

"It's o-only a s-slight pain heh" Anna was uncomfortable with how closely the school nurse was inspecting her nose _seriously lady, have you ever heard of personal space?_

"So is everything ok with her?" Elsa was standing near the door and tapping her foot nervously _damn she's even making me nervous_

The nurse stopped her inspection of Anna's nose ( _thank god)_ and turned around to face the nervous blonde "Her nose isn't broken so she should be ok" she turned back to Anna "if there's any discomfort just take some pain killers but I don't think that would be necessary" the nurse smiled warmly at Anna which accented the wrinkles on her face. _to be honest she kind of reminds me of Gerd-_

"Thank you" the blonde smiled at the nurse "So if that's all we'll be off" Elsa opened the door and motioned for Anna to exit the room

"uhm yeah thanks Ms...?"

"Ms Jane" the nurse still had the warm smile on her face _. no wonder why she has crows feet, she never stops smiling_

"Yeah thanks Ms Jane" Anna smiled sheepishly as she made her way out of the classroom with Elsa

"So where so you live Anna?" was the first thing Elsa asked as they both exited the nurses office

Anna saw Elsa looking down at her with a questioning gaze _man how did I never notice the height difference... Ohhh that's right cause you're always distracted by her beaut-_

"Anna?"

"Uhhm yeah... I mean what d-did you sa-wait I mean e-excuse m-me?" Anna ducked her head so the blonde couldn't see the blush forming on her face. _Man with how much blood goes to my face, I'm not sure that my nose will ever stop bleeding_

Elsa held up a hand to cover her mouth as she giggled _omg that is the most adorable thing I've ever seem!_ "I asked where do you live?" the blonde said with an ever present smirk

"Uhm why do y-you need to know t-that?"

The blonde forgone her hand to cover her mouth and just giggled "cause, I'm the one who is taking you home" the blonde reached into her pocket and retrieved her phone "so if its ok with you, could you put your address onto the gps app on my phone?" said the smirking blonde while she held out her phone to Anna

"right" Anna grabbed the phone out of the blondes grasp and was careful not to touch her hand, entered her details and gave it back

"thank you"

* * *

Anna had her head against the window of car while she let her thoughts run a mock about a certain blonde _man why can't I get her out of my head? I get it she's super pretty and super nice but the way I've been thinking about her recently would have me thinking that I'm just some hormonal teenage boy and a beautiful person like that deserves more respect from me and not just be a visualization for her fantasies..._

"So Anna, what made you try out for the girls soccer team?" The blonde coaxed Anna out of her super and gave a quick glance to the redhead before returning her attention to the road

"I uhh was actually forced into trying out for the team by my best friend cause he wanted us to play together even though we're on different teams..."

Elsa was tapping her fingers on the wheel while she waited for the traffic light to turn green "that's great cause we could use all the players we could get" the green light went on so the blonde looked to her phone to see where to go next

"Actually I've been meaning to ask you before...but how did I specifically make it into the team?" Anna turned her head to face the blonde "cause you and I know that I have no talent what so ever at soccer"

"this year we didn't have many player's try out" Elsa shrugged and looked to her right at Anna who had her attention outside the window again as they reached another red light "And don't sell yourself short, you were better than most players who tried out" the blonde gave a reassuring smile to the redhead

Anna scoffed at what Elsa said "if you think I was better than most, why are you giving me one on one training?"

This statement had Elsa give Anna her full attention "Cause Anna, you might not see it but you do have talent and I can see it and plus the captains who were at the tryouts told me that you were pretty special" Elsa said with a warm smile

"R-really t-they said that?" Anna was flabbergasted _if they thought I was special then the team must be really bad.._

"mhmm" the blonde nodded "so that's why I want to have these one on one training sessions with you cause I see potential in you Anna and I know you will be great"

Anna beamed at this praise and started to actually believe in herself too for a moment _maybe this won't be bad at all._ Anna looked back at the blonde in adoration as she was busy with the road. Anna saw this opportunity to stare at Elsa without being caught _man her skin is pale and porcelain but man her red lips look so kissable and-wait... Does she have freckles!?_ Anna tried to inspect closer without Elsa noticing _OMG she does! Man and somehow she pulls of being sexy somehow while all I pull of is looking like child.._ Anna's freckles were a sore point for her as she was bullied and teased about them since she was young as her body and face was basically covered in them. _Man I'm lucky I had Kristoff back then to give me comfort_

"Anna"

Anna was brought out of her reverie to see Elsa looking at her with her signature smirk "You have a habit of spacing out don't you?" Elsa teased

Anna face reddened "i uhh-"

"I was only teasing Anna" Elsa said with a smile that Anna would never get tired of seeing "what I was trying to tell you though is that we've arrived at your house"

Anna looked out the window to confirm what the blonde was saying and to her utter disbelief Elsa was right, they were in the driveway in front of her house _what? How was the drive so quick? It usually takes Kristoff and I 20 minutes_...

"Anna"

"uh yeah?"

"As much as would love to stay parked in front of your house, I would love to go home and relax" Elsa said with a mix of humour and sarcasm

Anna's cheeks turned scarlet _seriously Anna? Has there been a moment when you haven't made a fool of yourself in front of her_ "uhh yeah thanks for the ride El- uhh Ms Vintre" _god dammit Anna you know you can't call your coach by her first name_

Anna unbuckled her seat belt and went to open the car door but failed and tried again to only hear Elsa giggle again. Anna looked to her left to see Elsa with a face of amusement "I think this might help" and with that Elsa brought her right hand to the control panel to press the button which unlock the car doors

"Right" to save herself from any more embarrassment, Anna exited the vehicle and was about to make run for her house until she heard her name again

Anna went back and put her elbow on the roof car and leaned down to look inside the car to see a very uncertain blonde in the driver seat who was twiddling her thumbs and had her eyes downcast _man how can a woman be sexy and super cute at the same time?_

"I was wondering if you still were coming tomorrow for our session" Elsa said while nibbling on her bottom lip while still looking unsure of herself

Anna couldn't bare the look the look the blonde had on her face anymore so she decided to speak up "uhh yeah of course I am, wouldn't want to miss it" Anna added a crooked smile to appease the blonde

At this statement Elsa brightened up and brought her eyes up to look at Anna "oh ok then I'll meet you then I guess" Elsa said enthusiastically. Elsa saw some blood drip from Anna's nose and cringed "Also I'm really sorry about your nose" Elsa said with an apologetic tone

"no it's all cool... Im fine" Anna took her elbow of the car and straightened up "I guess this is farewell for now?"

"I guess it is.."

Anna could see the awkwardness that was just created and with no way to cure it she said bye one more time before running of to her house, and as she reached the front porch she turned around to wave goodbye to which Elsa peaked out of her window to wave back before she reversed out of the driveway and drove away

 _Man I am definitely falling for her..._

* * *

 **Guys thanks for reading!**


End file.
